


To Catch a Dragon by the Tail

by xensilverquill



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xensilverquill/pseuds/xensilverquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Test not a dragon's temper or else be burned.</p><p>When Ghirahim takes his teasing with the dragon knight a bit too far, he pays dearly for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Dragon by the Tail

 

“Catch me if you can, darling~”

“I’ll have your skin for a rug, you thrice-damned nuisance!”

If Volga ever got his claws on the sword spirit, he was going to absolutely throttle him.

For every step the dragon knight took, Ghirahim was at least two steps ahead. Every thrust of his spear was met with an expert parry, every blast of flame with a flurry of diamonds. All of Hyrule Field lay burning in the ashes of their struggle.

“Stop evading and face me like a real warrior!”

“Over here! Oh goodness, missed me again!”

Or at least it was a struggle where Volga was concerned. Flaming Din, the demon was slicker than a hatchling fresh out its shell. Just when he thought he had the pale swordsmen pinned down, his opponent would flicker out of the way at the last possible moment. The dragon knight had long since lost count of how many times he had cornered the bastard, and every failure only fed his fury.

He had fought alongside and against Ghirahim on more than one occasion. He had borne witness to the glorious beauty that was the demon’s power. He had seen the sword spirit cut his way through entire battalions of soldiers in but a few heartbeats. He had seen him all but drenched in warm red, baptized by the blood of a thousand enemies. Ghirahim was the living incarnation of everything that was prized by the dragonkin race- ferocity and grace, power and wit.

“My dear dragon, I had thought you better than this! Honestly, I have had a more difficult time managing my bokoblins.”

“Why you little- Come back here and I’ll manage your bokoblins _and_ you!”

And the fool had the gall not to take their battle seriously! Volga knew the demon’s full strength, knew what it felt like to truly _fight_ with him. And yet Ghirahim was not giving this occasion even half his strength or attention, and that was the deepest insult to the dragon knight. To not put one’s best effort into defeating one’s opponent was a grave dishonor to both fighters, but it was nothing short of blasphemy to Volga’s kind.

“You know, I find this little game of ours rather boring. You will forgive me if I retire a bit early, won’t you?”

Roaring as his quarry escaped him yet again, he jumped back with his spear at the ready. Turning a sharp-as-daggers glare upon the ruins of the fortress, the dragon knight scanned his surroundings. A tossing of white hair, the glimmer of violet eyes, laughter light but full of lethal promise – he kept his sense open for any sign of the demon. Yet he found none.

 Steam and smoke streamed from the corners of mouth as the tension in his gut continued to mount. Hissing, Volga muttered a string of draconic curses. If that coward had actually fled in the middle of their brawl, nothing short of divine intervention was going to save the demon once the dragon knight hunted him down…

“Hmm, looking for me?”

His body was moving almost before the dragon knew it himself. Scarcely had the cool breath of those words brushed against his ear before he lashed out with his spear. Channeling every ounce of power he possessed into the cold steel, he aimed for Ghirahim’s chest.  Golden power gathered upon the sharp end, imbued with the subdued frustration and thwarted desire he held for his enemy. He gathered it all and threw it at the demon in one smooth lancing motion, straight into his heartgem-

Yet his attack hit nothing but the empty air.

Stumbling forward with a stifled cry, Volga barely managed to keep himself from falling over. He looked about frantically about himself, eyes wide and breath heaving. The demon had been right behind him, the blow should have caught and obliterated the sword spirit. Had… had the dragon knight only imagined that voice, then? Was he truly so riled and far gone that he had been unable to tell the real Ghirahim from an apparition of his mind?

A rasping, coughing sound had him whirling around yet again, and he gasped at the sight that met him. Standing but a few yards from him was a burned and stumbling Ghirahim. He seemed to have dodged Volga's attack, but only just. Though the sword spirit still managed to keep on his feet, he wavered ever so slightly as he moved. Half of his pale skin had been sheared off by the blast to reveal his sparkling black hide beneath. Even his face was a mottled patchwork of grey and obsidian, one eye a burning white and the other a pained violet. He clutched at his chest, and through the singed cloth Volga thought he could see the molten glow of the demon’s gem.

Volga was not sure when he flung his spear down or when he sprinted forward. Something snapped in his mind, roaring to life and taking over in an instant. Perhaps it was the weak and vulnerable state of his prey that called forth the predator within him. Perhaps the adrenaline and bloodlust coursing through his veins had simply become too much. Whatever the case, the dragon knight could take no more of it.

Muscles tensing and coiling in a fraction of a second, he pounced on Ghirahim like a great jungle cat. He easily caught the wounded demon by the shoulders. The dragonkin threw them both backwards with his weight. Just as they both fell rolling, Volga’s jaws closed around the sword spirit’s throat. He kept an unforgiving vice-grip upon that flesh, fangs digging into what was left of his enemy’s false skin.

“You have played with fire, demon,” he rasped as they tangled with one another. “Now prepare to be _burned_.”

When they finally scraped to a stop the dragon knight still did not let go. With the demon trapped between his body and the hard earth he was quick to apprehend and keep him beneath. He caught Ghirahim’s wrists and pinned them to the ground. Volga pushed his hips between the other man’s legs and punctuated the movement by biting down harder on the demon’s neck.

“Y-you,” Ghirahim stammered hoarsely, “wh-what do you think you’re d-“

His replying growl was a harsh one, and the sound reverberating through the sword spirit’s body made his prey shiver. Steam blew with each ragged breath, fogging and heating the exposed metal of his enemy’s true form. Still shaking with anger – with lust – he slowly dragged his teeth from his neck to his shoulder and down his chest with a faint screeching of metal.

When he came to the shining jewel, Volga’s snarling died down to a heated purr. His tongue flicked across the fine border between the gem and the demon’s skin. The dragonkin smirked at the choked whimper that escaped the sword spirit. In an instant Ghirahim was practically melting at his touch.

“Again,” the demon gasped in a tone that came dangerously close to demanding. “Do it again, _dragonkin_ , and don't you _dare_ stop.”

Volga chuckled darkly, and he was all too happy to oblige. Lowering his mouth he licked a long swathe across the gem. Ghirahim’s legs tightened willingly about him, drawing the dragon knight ever closer. As he began to ravish the exposed heart of the demon, his hands came up to grab once more at shoulders that he might better brace himself.

With his arms now free, the demon brought his fingers up to wrench off Volga’s helm by the horns. Ghirahim moaned and held the dragon knight’s head between his palms and buried his hands in his captor’s wild locks. He all but screamed when Volga began nipping sharply at the gem, breath tiny embers of fire across the surface.

Somewhere in the heated dance that followed the dragonkin was stripped of his armor, and he ripped the remnants of his lover’s garments in turn. All too soon – and yet not soon enough – Ghirahim was keening and bucking beneath him. Volga pulled back and thrusted in time with a rhythm marked by groaning and throbbing and roaring. And in that sweet, fiery moment of completion, they both went up in flames together.

Afterward, when the lay curled up on the ruins of their clothing, the dragon knight – in a decidedly calmer state – held his lover close. He lapped lazily at the places where he had bitten the sword spirit. Being forged from steel, he doubted Ghirahim was wounded overmuch, but it was a tender, almost affectionate gesture that both men rather appreciated.

“Hmm, if I had only known teasing would get this sort of reaction out of you,” the smaller man sighed as he placed a brief kiss to the dragonkin’s temple. “Else I would have tried this with you much sooner.”

“You knew damn well what you were doing,” Volga rumbled, though there was a soft humor to his voice. “And if you ever toy with me in battle again the consequences will not be nearly so enjoyable – at least not for you.”

“Such as? Really, my dear dragonkin, do elaborate...”

Growling slightly but gently, Volga grasped one side of Ghirahim’s face. First he nuzzled one cheek and then the other. He breathed in the metallic, earthy scent of his lover, committing it to memory. Then he leaned forward until their foreheads touched, his hold on the demon possessive and worshipful at the same time.

“[My gem],” the dragon knight sighed, “you can scarcely imagine. I would take you in my claws and fly us both so swiftly and far away that none would ever be able to pursue us. I would horde you away and guard your fierce beauty with all the jealous rage of my kind. For you are mine, and I shall let no other have you.”

“Hm-hm,” Ghirahim chuckled as strong arms wrapped about him. “Well, when you put it that way, I suppose I had better watch myself then, hadn’t I?”

And with that they both fell into slumber, with the promise of more to follow.


End file.
